Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging apparatus, and a camera including the same.
Description of the Related Art
A solid-state imaging apparatus can include a pixel array in which a plurality of pixels are arranged, and a plurality of column signal lines arranged to correspond to the respective columns of the pixel array. A transistor for reading out a signal can be arranged in each pixel, and a current source can be connected to each column signal line. A source follower circuit is formed by the transistor and the current source, and is used to read out a signal from each pixel.
In an arrangement in which even while a signal readout operation from the pixel array is paused, a current source supplies a current as in a signal readout operation, power is wastefully consumed. To solve this problem, an arrangement of controlling the current amount of the current source depending on an operation mode (a mode in which a signal readout operation from the pixel array is performed and a mode in which the readout operation is paused) can be adopted. However, as the number of pixels increases, a wiring capacitance for controlling the current source increases, thereby degrading the responsiveness of the control.